During construction, boundaries and positions within a construction site are initially marked out using string (reference lines). These boundaries and positions can include the boundaries and positions of all foundations for external and internal walls, positions of sewerage pipes, entry points for power supply and the like. Typically, building profiles are first set up around the construction site to roughly mark out the construction area. Then strings are tied to the building profiles to mark out the specific boundaries and positions.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional construction site 100 in which building profiles 102 are used to mark out the boundaries and position for a proposed foundation 104. To erect each building profile 102, two or more stakes 106 are first driven into the ground. Then, a plank of timber 108 is attached between adjacent stakes 106 using nails. Once the appropriate positions are located on the plank of timber 108, for example by using laser or tape or the like, string 110 is secured to each profile 102 using nails 112 to mark the boundaries and position of the foundation 104.
When erecting conventional building profiles 102, it can often be difficult for a single builder to hold the stakes 106 and timber 108 in their correct positions before securing them to each other using a hammer and nails. Consequently, in many constructions sites, at least two builders would be required when erecting profiles, thus making the erection of building profiles 102 labour intensive and time consuming.
In addition, once the building profiles 102 are no longer needed, it is difficult and time consuming to individually remove the nails from the stakes 106 and timber 108 so that the profiles 102 can be disassembled for storage and reuse at the next construction site. For this reason, material used for building profiles 102 are often only used once before being discarded and wasted.
Moreover, a large number of stakes and timber planks may be required for a construction site, which can be heavy and bulky, thus making it difficult for a builder to transport and carry.
The object of the present invention is to provide an improved building profile which overcomes at least one of the above mentioned disadvantages.
It will be clearly understood that, if a prior art publication is referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms part of the common general knowledge in the art in Australia or in any other country.